


Summer Nights

by TreblesomeHarmonies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friend! Reader, Best Friends to Lovers, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, best friend!johnny, this is from my tumblr blog lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreblesomeHarmonies/pseuds/TreblesomeHarmonies
Summary: It’s through summer nights and other times that you and your longtime best friend finally get together.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr blog (@dreamystuffers)+ based off of one of @scftaeyong‘s posts from tumblr!

“You are aware that we should be getting back now, right?" 

‘1:48 am’ is displayed on your phone, glowing brightly in the dim light of the night as you and Johnny sit on the pavement of the amusement park. The fact that the two of you have class tomorrow is something you’re well aware of, and while there is a chance the two of you won’t learn anything important, you don’t really want to take the risk involved with skipping a lecture. Johnny doesn’t seem bothered at all by this fact, opting instead to simply laugh at your statement and wrap an arm around your shoulders.

"Yeah, we probably should.” The pollution from the fireworks is visible as the two of you stare at the darkened sky. “But fireworks and company are much more appealing than being at home, don’t you think?”

All you can do is huff at him, even if you do agree with his statement. You two are going to be so tired tomorrow. 

At the sound of another pop of fireworks, you jump a bit under Johnny’s arm and he laughs a bit, pulling you closer as you jab him lightly in the side with your elbow. You pout, feigning defeat before snuggling a bit closer to him, enjoying the warmth he provides in the chilly nighttime air.

“Why am I still here again?” You whine, feeling Johnny’s chest rumble as he chuckles.

“Cause you’re my best friend and you wouldn’t abandon me here.”

His head is still tilted up to the sky, the bright colours popping in the sky reflecting softly on his face, your sad smile, fortunately, going unnoticed by him.

The neon lights illuminating the sky at 2 am paired with the feeling of Johnny’s arm around you is a sight you think you’ll remember forever. Even if your one-sided feelings are something you’d rather forget.

* * *

The first time you really realize Johnny might reciprocate your feelings is when he suddenly starts up his very own dance party.

His very own one-person dance party, to be more accurate.

You’re lying on the hardwood floor of Johnny’s bedroom, the muffled sound of outside traffic accompanying your breathing when some old pop song from around 2010 suddenly starts blasting out of his portable speaker at maximum volume, the disco ball he bought from the dollar store a few years ago flashing out of time with the beat.

“Johnny, what are you doing?” You scream, trying to make your voice heard over the crappy synth beats.

“We’re having a dance party!” He yells back.

“We?” You start to push yourself up off the floor. “At maximum volume?”

You almost fall back down to your original position, unable to contain your laughter as you see your best friend wildly flailing his long limbs, trying to keep time with the music with what you can only assume might be the floss. Johnny simply smiles at the sound of your laughter—or at least as much of your laughter as he can hear over the music—dancing even harder if possible, now doing some weird interpretive dancing crossed with what you can only assume is a shoot dance, as if he wants your lungs to give out.

It’s only after the song ends that you two finally calm down, a slow song coming on right after.

“Dance with me,” Johnny says, holding out a hand to pull you up.

You give him a look, not quite willing to dance but grab his hand and huff as he pulls you up.

He wraps his arms around your waist and you wrap your arms around his neck. 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday.” You mumble to which he smiles.

The two of you sway back and forth lightly as if you’re at one of your old high school dances. You feel Johnny’s heart beating quite quickly against his chest, but decide not to say anything about it. You’re sure he can feel your heartbeat beating just as fast as his.

“This is kind of nice,” He mumbles into your hair. 

You give a soft hum in agreement, feeling very content pressed up against Johnny.

“Happy birthday,” You whisper.

“You too,” He whispers back, making the two of you giggle incessantly.

Johnny’s personal dance party continues right after the slow dance and comes to a close an hour later, leaving both of you exhausted and giggly on the floor. You still can’t believe he managed to find a trap remix of the birthday song and you wish you’d pulled out your phone to record his questionable TikTok dancing. Despite the fact that you hadn’t danced quite as wildly as him, you couldn’t deny that you had a good time watching him have so much fun.

You end up sleeping over that night, crashing on the floor with a pillow and a blanket much to Johnny’s dismay. He offered for you to share the bed with him, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep, let alone breathe if you were to stay that close to him all night. You somehow wake up in bed next to him anyways, his arms wound around your waist and back pressed flush against his back. You blush profusely but don’t question it.

After all, what are the odds this would ever happen again?

* * *

The first time you’re really certain you and Johnny have something between you is when the two of you go to an arcade. It isn’t abnormal for the two of you to go, but you aren’t quite expecting Johnny at your door mid-afternoon. You figure you should have since the school year just ended and Johnny Suh loves spontaneity.

“Hey,” He says, smilingly as you open the door.

You raise an eyebrow at him in confusion but return his greeting nonetheless. “Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" 

"I’m here to pick you up of course.” Johnny smiles easily at you, making you look at him confusedly.

“To go where?” You ask wearily.

“To the arcade.” He announces brightly before looking at your outfit.

You follow his gaze and are met with the Christmas themed polar bear onesie he had gotten for you for Christmas several years ago. 

“You might want to go change,” He adds as an afterthought, his smile once more, finding its way onto his face.

You pout dramatically and blush slightly.

“What’s wrong with my polar bear onesie?” You whine as annoyingly as you can, making him laugh and roll his eyes as he pushes you towards your room.

You go without much hesitation, only shooting him another fake sad look and a whine, eliciting a laugh from him as you quickly change into something better suited for the arcade.

* * *

It only takes the two of you a couple of minutes to get there and when you do Johnny is quick to insist paying for your game credits. You try to protest but he’s already paying at the counter before you can get a word in.

“C'mon, lemme treat you! Exams just finished!” Johnny tries to argue but you just feel distraught.

“But your exams finished too! Why should you be treating me?” You ask, extremely confused by his behaviour.

“Because I want to.” He explains, and then grabs your hand and brings you over to the Pac Man game. “Now, I’m going to destroy you in Pac-Man.”

You steel your gaze at him, accepting his challenge as you slot yourself in the seat right next to his.

“Game on.”

The topic of Johnny paying for the tokens is quickly forgotten, replaced by your competitive spirit. 

You’d think you’d be better at these games considering the amount of time the two of you spend at the arcade but based on the number of losses you’ve taken, maybe not. You’re fairly certain the only game you’ve even come close to beating Johnny at was Dance Dance Revolution. Even then, that was pretty close. 

The two of you somehow end up at a ring toss game, artificial carnival sounds coming out of it as the two of you throw tokens away in an attempt to get a prize.

It only takes the two of you about ten minutes but you finally get another stuffed animal for Johnny’s collection.

“I haven’t gone to the carnival in such a long time.” You mumble to yourself, unaware of the fact that Johnny heard. “Well, I don’t really care, I just kinda want a funnel cake.”

Johnny chuckles at this.

“Well, I may not know where to find a carnival, but I do know there’s someplace downtown that makes some good funnel cake. Maybe I’ll take you some time.” Johnny says softly.

“You mean like a date?” You tease nudging him in the side.

To your surprise, he only blushes.

“Yeah, like a date.”

You end up blushing too.

* * *

The first time you go on a date with Johnny is when the two of you get funnel cake downtown.

“Oh, this really is some good funnel cake.” You practically moan, grabbing another bit to shove in your mouth.

Johnny hums in agreement, also shoving more funnel cake into his mouth.

The two of you were sitting on a bench in the park, gobbling up your shared funnel cake at an alarming rate. The warm air of the summer night forces the two of you to eat the ice cream a little bit faster than you normally would, the sugary substance melting quickly. But, to say the two of you were enjoying the deep-fried treat would be an understatement.

“Oh,” You say, as Johnny finishes up the last few bits of the funnel cake. “Did you wanna walk around and take some pictures?”

He nods.

You throw out your plate as Johnny sets up his DSLR and then grabs your hand making your eyes widen.

“What,” He says innocently. “This is a date after all.”

You blush at the reminder and hope he doesn’t say anything about your clammy hands.

He doesn’t, as he drags you around the park. You humour him, striking the strangest poses to which he giggles as he snaps photos of you.

You’re not quite sure how he managed to take them, seeing as his hand was in yours most of the time, but you see a bunch of candids of yourself on his Instagram page the following day, a heart emoji being the sole thing in his caption.

* * *

The first time you realize Johnny is an absolute sap is when a bunch of yellow balloons show up at your door.

“What the heck?” You mumble to yourself.

“____, help me bring in the balloons!” You hear Johnny’s muffled voice, making you shriek.

“Johnny!” You shriek, but help to move in the balloons anyways. “What the hell? Why would you buy so many balloons?”

“So I could send you pick-up lines in a non-cliche way?” He says, a slight lilt to his tone but as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He spins around one balloon to show you, his writing very much prominent, the black of the Sharpie contrasting with the bright yellow of the balloon.

“Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.” You read off the balloon, making Johnny giggle.

“See?” He says, plopping himself down on your couch. “Am I amazing or am I amazing?" 

"I would go with or.” You tease, making him pout.

You walk closer towards the balloons reading the cheesy lines on them, the laughter between you and Johnny growing very loud until you see one green balloon.

“Why is there a green one?” You mumble, pulling it towards you so you can see what’s written on it.

Your eyes widen as you see the writing.

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Johnny asks, wrapping his arms around your waist, his words reflecting the ones on the balloon perfectly.

You beam at him.

“I’d like that very much, Johnny Suh.”

He beams too.

* * *

The first time you and Johnny kiss is as the summer is ending.

The two of you are seated side by side at a booth in an old school diner, a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream situated between the two of you.

“You know,” You say, after a sip of the milkshake. “You’d look good in like a greaser outfit.”

Johnny laughs. 

“What made you think of that?” He asks, taking another sip of the milkshake.

“The diner reminds me of Grease.” You mumble sheepishly bringing Johnny into another wave of laughter.

“You’re so cute,” Johnny coos and hums a bit of Summer Nights before placing a quick peck on your lips, continuing to drink the milkshake.

Your eyes widen and Johnny’s actions only hit him a couple of seconds later as he chokes on his milkshake.

“Holy shit, I am so sorry!” He gasps, still smacking his chest.

You feel your face turn red, but muster up all the cockiness you can at this moment.

“You know,” You say as soon as his coughing has died down. “If you’re going to kiss me, you may as well do it properly.”

Johnny looks at you wide-eyed as you cup cheeks in your hands.

“Second time’s the charm.” He mumbles, his breath hitting your lips right before his lips do.

You’re not sure you can pinpoint the exact moment you fell for your best friend, but you can definitely say that it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
